September 2011 Lists (TCG)
These are the September 2011 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since September 1, 2011. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Goyo Guardian * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Rescue Cat * Sinister Serpent * Substitoad * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Tsukuyomi * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Ring of Destruction * Royal Oppression * Time Seal Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Dark Armed Dragon * Dandylion * Debris Dragon * Elemental HERO Stratos * Formula Synchron * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Honest * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Lonefire Blossom * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Marshmallon * Mezuki * Morphing Jar * Necroface * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Plaguespreader Zombie * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sangan * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Allure of Darkness * Black Whirlwind * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Emergency Teleport * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Heavy Storm * Infernity Launcher * Level Limit - Area B * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * Monster Reborn * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Primal Seed * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat * Shien's Smoke Signal ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Magical Explosion * Mirror Force * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Judgment * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute * Trap Dustshoot * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya * Card Trooper * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Necro Gardna * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Chain Strike * Destiny Draw * Magical Stone Excavation * Royal Tribute * Swords of Revealing Light ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Call of the Haunted * Magic Cylinder * Mind Crush * Ojama Trio * Solemn Warning Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Judgment Dragon * Spirit Reaper ; Spell Cards * Megamorph * Mystical Space Typhoon * Overload Fusion ; Trap Cards * Gravity Bind * Icarus Attack Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists